Anything But Ordinary
by Kathryne Buzolic
Summary: Rule 1: Never run over strange black holes in the middle of the street. Rule 2: When in doubt, blame Jack. Honestly, it's your best option. If a woman just randomly falls out of the sky, blame him. He might have had something to do with it. *Basically this is what happens when I try to write a fangirl in the Whoniverse fic for my friend...Enjoy!*


**This is a late birthday present for my lovely friend Sofie! Yes, it's a bit..sucky...right now, and YES, it's definitely a 'fangirl dropped into the Whoniverse' fic, which has been done a lot, but hey! Sofie deserves it, and I've been playing around with the idea a lot lately. Anyway, this is set between Amy's Choice and The Hungry Earth...Enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory were all walking the streets of Cardiff aimlessly while the TARDIS refueled, the Doctor rambling on about the Great Rabbit Revolution of the eightieth century. Amy and Rory were listening with slightly stunned expressions as he described the uprising of rabbit-kind, who'd been fed up with being treated as lesser creatures. Rory was more than a little disturbed, while Amy seemed more fascinated than anything else.

"And _then, _after they took over Yold, they established a government and eventually migrated to Earth!" the Doctor finished, beaming.

"Wait—so you're saying _bunnies _are aliens?" Rory demanded, seeming bothered by the fact. Amy frowned.

"And if it happens in the eightieth century, how come they're here now?" she challenged, raising a brow. The Time Lord shook his head at them.

"First, no. There's a difference between rabbits and bunnies. A rabbit'll kill you in your sleep if you look at it the wrong way. A bunny is a child's toy." he corrected, pointing at Rory. "And really, Amy." he said, looking at her pointedly. "How do you think they migrated?" Her mouth fell open and Rory blinked.

"Wait. Are you honestly telling me that you helped alien rabbits migrate to Earth and spread them all throughout time?" she asked, eyebrows at her hairline.

The Doctor shrugged. It'd been a slow day and Peri had wanted something interesting to happen. He opened his mouth to reply as they crossed the street—toward Torchwood, actually. He wanted to visit Captain Jack while he had the chance—but something stopped him from doing so. Someone, actually. Because at that precise moment, a young woman fell from the sky and landed at their feet.

The Doctor jumped violently, knocking into Amy and Rory. "It's raining women!" he exclaimed. His companions stared in shock as an orange bag followed, landing next to the woman. "...And bags." he added quietly.

**XXXX**

Honestly, it had started out as a normal day. She'd woken up earlier then usual and immediately hopped on Tumblr, checking her blog. _Just what I need. Thirty plus replies. _she thought, immediately clicking out of her drafts and checking her messages. Nothing new. The dashboard was at least a little interesting; someone had decided to freak out and post nothing but David Tennant pictures—with the occasional Matt Smith, of course. That definitely made her morning a bit better.

After an hour of screaming at all of her followers in caps lock, she finally decided to get down to a few of her replies. After all, they weren't going to do themselves. Sighing heavily, she stared at the large number next to the drafts button, debating which one she should answer first. _Thirty replies...Well, okay. Maybe I'll watch some Doctor Who first...You know...To get my muse in action._

That ended up being an all day marathon, Tumblr completely forgotten as she watched all of series five. She was right in the middle of Vincent and the Doctor, one of her favorite episodes, when her mother finally came in, looking frazzled.

"Sofie, if all you're doing is watching that TV show, could you take a break and walk the dog?" she asked. Sofie nodded, pausing the DVD and hauling herself up. While her mother went to went to get their three-year old golden retriever Comet, she got dressed, grabbing her messenger bag before heading out with the dog.

She didn't really _mind _taking the dog out, honestly, but it was disgusting outside. It had just been raining, so it was smelly and wet. Two of her least favorite things. While she stood in the middle of the road, the dog sniffed around. Sighing, she looked up at the sky and listened to the distant barks of the dogs down the street. Nothing to be worried about...Until Comet pulled the leash out of her loose grip to go greet his neighbors. Groaning, Sofie chased after him, bag thumping on her hip. She saw a black spot in the road, but didn't think much of it...Until she fell right through it.

**XXXX**

Rory examined the young woman carefully, frowning. The Doctor was staring up at the sky, perplexed. Amy watched as he turned around in circles in the middle of the street.

"She came out of nowhere!" he called, voice tinged with confusion. "There's no buildings for her to jump off of...Nothing! She just fell out of the sky!"

He seemed both frustrated and excited by the thought, rushing back to Amy and Rory. "How is she? Not dead, right? Can't really poke a dead person with a stick. Well, you could, but I don't think I'd get very many answers out of her."

Rory shook his head. "No...She's fine. Unconscious, clearly, but...Fine. No physical damage, as far as I can see. Didn't hit her head..."

Amy's brows creased. "So, what? A woman just fell out of the sky?"

The Doctor rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Huh. Spontaneously raining women and their bags. I wonder if Jack has anything to do with this..." he muttered. Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Doctor, who's Jack and why would he be the cause of raining women?"

The Doctor chuckled. "Believe me, Amy. If you knew him, you wouldn't ask that question."

"So...What do we do with her?" Rory asked, catching their attention. The Doctor nodded.

"Right! Yes! Where do we take her? The TARDIS is too far, she'd probably wake up and wonder why three strange people are dragging her to a blue box, so...Follow me!"

He started walking off, leaving Rory to pick the woman up carefully. He walked slowly, not wanting to drop her. Amy shook her head.

"Why does he always leave you for this sorta thing?" she asked, laughing a bit. Rory rolled his eyes, following the Doctor and Amy as they walked up to a building. The Doctor turned around before opening the doors, grinning widely.

"Pond, Rory, we're about to meet a very old friend of mine. Literally. Not as old as me, but nearly!" he said cheerfully, turning around and throwing the door open.

"And who would that be?" Amy asked, helping Rory maneuver and get through the door without hitting the woman's head on the closing door.

Just as the Doctor was about to reply, a man in a long coat came rushing out, almost knocking into the Doctor.

"Captain Jack Harkness!" he said, grinning widely.

* * *

**So it's not as fantastic as I had hoped, but HEY! I COULDN'T ASK YOU EVERYTHING ABOUT YOUR LIFE WITHOUT YOU GETTING SUSPICIOUS. It pretty much sucks, as first chapters go, but the next one will be much better! I hope you liked it! And if you're wondering why I picked a lost cat sign as the cover...Well...BECAUSE I COULD.**


End file.
